It is already known to implement the stator winding of a brushless electric motor in the sense of a delta connection. When winding the teeth of the stator, the wire is severed at each new tooth winding and connected up electrically using an additional component, for example a leadframe, a connector or a wiring harness.
A stator for electric motors is known from DE 100 45 471 A1, wherein a stator winding comprising a plurality of phase windings is pulled into the stator slot of a stator core. Both ends of the wires of the individual phase windings which emanate from the slot are fed directly to at least one contact-making device attached to the stator core and are connected to this. All connecting ends of the phase windings emanate from the stator slot at the slot base. Also arranged on the stator is a wiring carrier which is provided for guiding the connecting ends without contact to the contact-making device(s). In the manufacture of the known motor, the individual phase windings are initially wound on formers. Then, after removal of the formers, the ready-wound coils are jointly pulled into the insulating slots of the stator core. After this pulling-in, a hook is used to position the connecting ends manually in the slot base. After taking the ends into a laying aid, both ends of the wires are taken by machine to a contact-making device in which both ends of the wires are electrically connected by means of insulation displacement technology to external motor terminals or the phase windings are connected up internally.
A method specifying a procedure for winding the stator of a multiphase electric motor is already known from US 2004/0183388, in which a plurality of mutually spaced stator teeth are assigned to each phase, wherein all the teeth of the stator are wound without a break in the winding wire, and wherein the winding wire is taken via a contact-making element of a contact-making device before or after the winding of the stator teeth assigned to a phase.
A stator for an electric motor is known from DE 102 13 743 A1 that comprises a stator lamination having a number of stator slots and stator teeth for accommodating stator windings, plus a wiring arrangement for connecting up winding wires of the stator windings. The stator windings wound around the stator teeth through the stator slots project with a winding head on both end faces of the stator lamination. The wiring arrangement comprises winding contact elements and wiring contact elements. At least the wiring contact elements are arranged on one end face of the stator lamination, substantially inside an area bounded by the stator windings and a plane defined by the winding head, the winding contact elements being assigned to the stator teeth/stator slots as stator-fixed winding support points in such a way that the stator windings can be wound onto the stator teeth in a continuous winding process, and in each case with the winding wires passing over the winding contact elements. Each wiring contact element makes an electrical connection to the winding contact elements of a specific group in the process.
In addition, an electric motor is known from US 2003/0102765 A1, in which all the windings of the stator are applied in a single continuous winding process. The start and end point of the winding wire are brought together at the same contact point.